Hatchimals All Stars Movie 2: The Adventure Continues
Hatchimals All Stars 2 is the second film in the Hatchimals franchise, as well as the sequel to the film "Hatchimals All Stars". Synopsis Coming Soon! Plot The film opens up with Tigrette and Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) going on the search for the Diamond Lynx. They end up finding the egg, and hatching him. Meanwhile, at Draggle's arcade and entertainment center, Puppit is participating in the Hatchi-Race. Penguala (Team Hatch), Cheetree, Zebrush, and Snailtail are chanting "Who's our pup who's ready for fun? Puppit will be number one!". She ends up winning 1st place with Kittycan in 2nd with Farrow in 3rd. As soon as the second round of the races start, Draggle and Tigrette return with the Diamond Lynx. Snailtail notices the rare Hatchimal with surprise. The two then perform "A Big Night" with success. Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) has already left the entertainment center to visit Draggle (Team Hatch). She informs him that she was left in charge until the two got back from hunting for the Diamond Lynx. Draggle tells her what's been going on lately and informs that Illuma Island is in danger. Penguala is shocked to hear the news. Meanwhile, Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) visits Hummingbear to see how he was doing. Draggle tells him he missed what happened back at the entertainment center. Hummingbear wished he was there to see it. Penguala spreads the news on what she heard, resulting in the others to get shocked. Team Hatch and the gang end up uniting with the pixies, much to Crystal Cassie's excitement about Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) being involved in this mission too. The two then perform "Absolute Fun!". After the song, Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) ends up telling the two that there's no time for having fun, and they have to hurry before Illuma Island collapses. More C''oming Soon!'' Characters Hatchimals * Tigrette * Zebrush * Penguala * Draggle * Cheetree * Puppit * Penguala * Draggle * Deeraloo (debut) * Snailtail * Pandoo * Hummingbear * Farrow Pixies * Crystal Cassie * Diamond Diana (debut) * Glittering Gracie (cameo) * Iluma Iris (debut, cameo) Voice Actors * Katie Griffen as Zebrush * Stephany Seki as Penguala (Hatchimals Webseries) * Robert Tinkler as Tigrette * Bryn McAuley as Draggle (Hatchimals Webseries) * Andrea Libman as Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) and Puppit ** Chantal Strand as Puppit (singing) * Kira Tozer as Cheetree * Sam Vincent as Draggle (AIH) and Snailtail * ??? as Hummingbear * Caitlyn Bairstow as Crystal Cassie * ??? as Diamond Diana * Matt Hill as Farrow Songs * Power of Light (Opening Intro Song) * A Big Night - Sung by Tigrette and Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) * Absolute Fun! - Sung by Crystal Cassie and Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) * Friends Forever - Sung by Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) and Cheetree * My Paws Can Dance Too - Sung by Puppit * Bright Once Again - Sung by the full cast * Shine Bright, Beautiful Light - Sung by Penguala (Adventures in Hatchtopia) (Credit Song) * I Believe - Sung by Draggle (Adventures in Hatchtopia) (Credit Song) Trivia * This is the second CG movie from Hatchimals, the first being it's predecessor, Hatchimals All Stars. * Just like the previous movie, this movie uses two different kinds of animation, Adventures in Hatchtopia animation and CG animation. * There is a short called The Pup and Snail Show that premiered before the movie, starring Puppit, Draggle, Snailtail and Farrow. * During the Absolute Fun scene, the Zoomer is mentioned, which is also a Spin Master property. * There is a mid credit scene featuring Draggle and Tigrette doing a TV commercial for the arcade and entertainment center, with Puppit recording. * At the very end of the credits, we can hear Puppit say "Hatch ya later!" Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Category:Movies Category:Adventures in Hatchtopia